


Tales At The Magic Box

by LLN3dseestheLight



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Criminal Minds (US TV), HEINLEIN Robert A. - Works, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Xander Harris, Gen, M/M, Multi, Multiverse, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLN3dseestheLight/pseuds/LLN3dseestheLight
Summary: Where do Witches, Mages, Wizards, Magicans and Sorcerers get their spell ingredients? Where do Slayers and other Demon Hunters get there weapons? Where do Super Heroes find encouragement for there daring-do? Why at the Magic Box of course.(Come and see the Multiverse where Xander can meet anyone and everyone...even the male versions of herself.)





	1. Meeting At The Magic Box

**Author's Note:**

> Female Xander Harris resembles Jessica Alba.

Xander Harris sighed as she opened the box of crystals. She wondered, not for the first time why, she let Rupert Giles, her step-father, talk her into running a Magic Box in Beacon Hills, California. Giles had heard from Marion Morrell how unstable the Nemeton was becoming. How it was drawing things to it. Then a few years ago some kids fed it more power blowing the thing open and causing it to become a muliti-reality/demensional riff in space and time. The _mundanes_ of Beacon Hills had gotten use to ignoring the things they didn't want to see(i.e. werewolves and the supernatural).

Xander had been running the shop for the last year and they were actually making money! This was a surprise because the Magic Box franchise was basically a place employ baby slayers until they were fully trained and could be set loose upon the world. Yet, people flocked to it. The lay out of the store was similar to the how the store in Sunnydale had been. There were display cases of weapons from the medieval to the most modern and rows of shelves with items like prayer beads, crucifixes and stars of David.

Book shelves in many places in the store, full of books from _A Beginner's Guide to Spell casting,_ By Nora Wellington, to Grimores that were centuries old. Books of herbs, the most popular by far was the one penned by Neville Longbottom and _Bestiary_ by Allison McCall. As well as non- fiction, YA, and romance novels, there was a comic/manga book section and fanstasy/sci-fi books. Also kits that taught what most people thought of as popular sleight of hand magic tricks.

There was a slayer training room in the back and the basement was being used as a storage room for the stores products.

A pale skinned blonde girl came around a corner, she dropped other box on the counter, she was almost six foot and not yet eighteen. Xander glared at the girl because it was unfair that Kelsey Tarrington could reach the top shelves in the store without a step-stool unlike Xander. Xander was barely five foot three and even then? Only if she wore high heels.

"I'm going on my break, Xan." Kelsey said.

"Seriously?" Xander muttered, " Now? We still have stock to put out."

"Have Andy to it. The witch never does anything around here."

"She's renewing the wards to the store right now."

"I'm a slayer. Not a shop girl," Kelsey snapped, her British accent clipped, a cold look in her blue eyes, "I don't even want to be here."

Xander prayed for patients. She was getting tried of dealing with these slayer brats. At least the girls that had been at Sunnydale before it sank into a hole in the ground understood that they were the last line of defense for humanity. These newer ones thought they should have all the perks of being a slayer and none of the responsibility of one.

Xander blamed the natural entitlement the slayer spirit had.

"Kelsey, I don't ask you to do anything that I haven't asked the others to do or haven't done myself. You are being paid a good wage...earn it." Xander told her.

"As if I need it."

That was the problem. Kelsey was from old money in England. It was the reason she was here and not in Cleveland with Faith. The dark slayer had no patients with snobby rich girls. Xander didn't either but Buffy had sent Kelsey because Xander got all of the problems she didn't want to deal with.

"I'm not having this argument with you again." Xander snapped. "You can start pulling your weight here at the store and on patrol. I know you have been skipping them. You are lucky, Derek, Stiles and their pack are willing to take up the slack."

Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski had not been the most welcoming to Xander and the few others she had with her when they had moved here last year. But slow over time had come to see that Xander and her group had only wanted to help, and were helpful when a bunch of hunters had come through Beacon Hills threaten the supernatural population. In fact Stiles had repaid Xander by telling her that her store sat on a ley line and to expect weird things to happen. So far Xander had been lucky and nothing had happen... yet.

"Kelsey made a disgusted noise, "Why do you let those animals and other freak shows stay-"

Xander slammed a crystal onto the glass counter top hard enough to cause the glass to crack in a spider web pattern, "Enough! You are walking a dangerous line. Go on your damn break and when you get back you will finish putting up the stock by yourself."

Kelsey opened her mouth, but Xander cut her off.

"If you have a problem with it? I can and will send you back to England. I will also inform Giles," Xander watched as the blonde girl went pale at the name, "that you are untrainable." That was the term used for Slayers and magic users that were trained by the International Watcher's Council when they because mentally unstable or dangerous. With an angry look Kelsey stormed out of the store nearly knocking over a couple of customers that were walking through the door.

One was a lithe young man with ash brown-blonde wavy hair, he had skin so pale if it hadn't been day time Xander would have mistake him for a vampire and he also had bright hazel brown eyes with dark shadows under them as if he needed more sleep than he was getting. Strange though it didn't take away from his attractiveness. He was dressed in the absent minded sexy professor chic. The woman had pale blonde hair with hot pink streaks running through it, her emerald colored eyes were behind pink rimmed glasses. She was curvy and wore a brightly colored multi-patterned flowing dress with flowers on it.

"Stop being such a stick in the mud, Reid. I've heard good things about this store. It will be fun to get your cards here." The woman said.

"I could get them cheaper at Wal-Mart, Garcia." Reid told her.

"Stick in the mud," Garcia sing-songed. Reid only got a long suffering look on his face.

"Welcome to the Magic Box. I'm Xander, How can I help you?" Xander greeted them.

The greeting was in fact two fold, one for simple customers looking for fake magic items and the others for those in the know. Xander, was quite the name in the Underground. (those that were in the Supernatural know and such)

Xander and the others from Sunnydale having become so over the years. The kids from Beacon Hills were gaining a reputation though. It was the only reason Xander let Derek Hale and his mates help her out on patrols

"Polite," Garcia said with a grin, "I'm Penny and this handsome fella," grabbing on to Reid's arm, affectionately, "is Spencer. My friend is looking for cards."

Xander walked out from behind the counter, "Tarot, playing or comic," she snapped out, she paused giving Spencer a look, "or gaming? I prefer Yugioh myself," sighing out, "My love for Seto Kaiba is forever." Xander noticed the expression on Penny and Spencer's faces. "What? "

"I would have taken you a Wheeler girl." Spencer said with a slight nervous smile.

Xander shook her head, "Smart, snarky and sassy have always been my weakness."

Penny laughed, "Glad to meet a sister geek. T.V. shows. What are your opinions on Dr. Who?"

"River Song is made of win."

Spencer made a face, "She's a brain-washed sociopath assassin."

"No one is perfect." Xander said with a shrug.

"Yeah, Reid, you can't fight the awesome that is River Song." Penny sassed at Spencer.

Spencer rolled his eyes, "I liked Clara better. So, which doctor is better?"

Xander tilted her head in thought then said, "Twelve," firmly.

"Seriously?" Penny asked, confused. "He's old!"

"Have you heard that man speak?" Xander asked, "His voice gives me shivers," with a small mock tremble.

"Okay, point," Penny agreed," He is something of a silver fox."

Xander laughed, "So what kind of cards do you need?" She asked Spencer.

"Regular playing cards."

"Reid can do magic!" Penny said, gleefully.

"Really?" Xander asked intrigued. Spencer didn't look like the type.

Spencer shook his head, "I mostly know some slight of hand tricks, that's all." When Penny turned to look at some bracelets on the counter that caught her eye, Spencer winked at Xander and she tried not to grin.

"Well, I've heard that sort of thing can be useful." Xander said remember when a few well done slight of hand tricks had saved her life in the past. "You're in luck, the playing cards are on sale. Somehow they got over ordered. I'll show you where they are."

Spencer shook his head, "No, that's okay. I'll find them myself."

"You sure?"

Spencer nodded.

"There towards the back of the store next to the coffin. If you see the restroom sign you've past them."

Spencer paused, " _Coffin?"_ he asked.

Xander grinned, "It used to belong to a friend's ex-boyfriend."

Penny giggled at Spencer's expression has he slowly made his way through the store. Once he was out of sight Xander turned to Penny and asked, "Tell me you are climbing that cutie like a tree."

Penny blinked, taken back at the bold statement then she laughed out loud, "No, it's not like that with me and Reid. We work together."

"What do you do?"

"We work at Quantico."

Xander narrowed her eyes, "FBI or the Marines," she asked mostly because she had dealing with both before.

"The FBI." Penny said, shortly.

Xander recognizing the signs of someone not wanting to talk about their job changed the subject to, "I noticed the pendent you're wearing. We have some similar pieces in our jewelry case." Penny nodded and wander over to the case just as a Hispanic girl with her dark hair in small tight braids, walked into the room,

"I'm going on break."

Xander shook her head, "You can't Kelsey went on hers, Andy."

"Are you kidding me! I got here before she did and was suppose to go twenty minutes ago I was just finishing up the-" Andy broke off when she noticed Penny at the jewelry counter, "Stocking in the basement. I don't get paid enough for this bullshit, Xander!"

"Then go work somewhere else." Xander said, flatly.

"You are the boss, be one!"

Xander sighed, "Get out of my store, Andy."

Andy smiled smugly, "Love you, Xan," she said as she headed for the front door.

"Bring me back a caramel latte!" Xander yelled.

"Will do boss-lady!"

Xander noticed Penny and Spencer had walked up to the front counter, "I hate being the adult." she muttered as she walked back behind the counter to them asked, "Did you find everything?"

Spencer nodded and laid four packs of cards on the table as well as a pack of D.C. comic cards. "How long have you worked here, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Feels like forever. My step-father owns the Magic Box franchise. We have a store in Cleveland, Ohio, two in England, his homeland and another in Italy besides this one. I started in the one he opened in California but it closed due to a sinkhole."

Penny's eyes widened, "A sinkhole?"

"Yeah, the whole town was swallowed up by it about ten years ago." Xander told them as she rang up Spencer's cards on the old push button cash register. Spencer gave her the money for them when she told him the price and gave him back his change. "This store as been here for about a year now."

"Do you like it? Running a shop?" Spencer asked, interested.

Xander shrugged, "It's not bad," she said while she bagged his things, "More profitable than I thought it would be and the customers are always a hoot." She handed Spencer the bag with the cards as he reached for it she pulled it back, "So, would you like to go for coffee sometime?"

Spencer blinked looking confused, then over at Penny, who only shrugged at him, then asked, "Me?"

"As pretty as Penny is," Xander said handing the bag back to Spencer and he took it almost but not quite clutching it to his chest, "yeah, you."

"A date?" Spencer murmured like not one ever asked him out on dates. Which if that was the true? People were dumb asses. Xander thought.

"He says yes!" Penny said with a gleeful bounce.

"Garcia!"

"Reid, she seems nice and she's a business owner and very pretty!" Penny rambled out quickly. "I'll do the background check for you! If it will make you feel safer!" Penny turned to Xander and said, "His last few dates turned into kidnappings."

" I totally understand." Xander said. more than a few of her own dates had ended that way, "There's a coffee shop right cross the street. How about Thursday?"

"Hum, my job..." Spencer mumbled.

Xander pulled out her cell phone from her back pocket, "Let's exchange number's and if something comes up just text me and we can do it another time."

"Okay," Reid said, shyly.

Once they exchanged numbers Spencer and Penny left the store Xander smiled to herself. Hopefully she would have a coffee date with a cute guy. Maybe this could be the start of a new romance and if not? Well, she would have at least made a new friend.

Xander would just have to see how the coffee date went.

 


	2. The Cat That Walks Through Walls and Falls Through Ceilings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snowflake Pixel is inspired by Pixel the cat from the Robert Heinlein novels

Snowflake Pixel the Eighth yowled in terror as he fell though nothingness. Why had he let his siblings convince him that using the powers they had inherited from their great-great-great-great-great grandfather was something he should do? No. This had been a bad idea and if he ever saw his siblings again, you know alive and stuff? He was going to claw them up but good!

_Please don't let me end up somewhere, where felines are food. I'm too young to be eaten!_ Snow thought as he saw a hole open up and a light shining through it. _I should have listened to Granny Hairball. No good can come of this!_

***

The cat, well, kitten really, came careening out of a hole in the wall just above the glass counter top, it shouldn't have surprised Xander nor should seeing said hole close up after it. The kitten paused, looking around seemingly confused until it spotted Xander,

_It's you! It's you! The one who sees! Can you see me?_ Snow wondered, because he was looking at one of the saviors of the mulitverse. _Of course you can. If anyone can keep me it's you!_ Snow opened his mouth and out came, " _Blert_!" the pure white long haired kitten, muttered, with an irate look on it's face that would have given Grumpy Cat a run for its money.

_No, that's not it! It's meow! That's the sound earth felines make. She won't keep me if she thinks I'm not an earth cat._ Snow thought to himself, _An alien cat that can walk through time, space and realities would just be to weird for her to deal with._

Suddenly Snow felt the cool glass under him give away, _No! I don't want to leave! I've found her!_ He scratched at the counter top trying to dig his claws in but it didn't work. To the savior he cried, _Please, please...he-_ " _Blert, blert_... _yelp!"_ he said as the hole appeared under him and Snow disappeared falling through it the hole closed up under him.

"Huh, that was odd." Xander said with a shrug and pushed a lock of hair from her face as she when back to stocking the comic book racks.

Snow fell through the nothingness of time and space once more. _I'm never going to get the hang of this! I want to go back! She was mine! I could feel it! No, I'm not going to stand for this! I'm Snowflake Pixel the Eighth! This power is mine to control. And I WANT TO GO BACK TO HER!!!!_ Snow roared out into the void.

Then in the distance a pinprick of light could be seen...

" _Bbbbblllleeeertttt!!!!" Oh, shit, oh, shit! I'm going to squish her!_ Snow thought as he fell through the hole and saw Xander below him. Xander looked up and saw a hole above her, in the ceiling, she dropped the comic books in her hands in time to catch the white ball of fluff as it fell from the hole.

"Meo-" _This earth feline speech isn't hard,_ Snow thought, " _ert." Until it is..._

Xander sighed, looking the kitten over, patting it--no, she saw, him, it was a him. Gently, it purred in responds to the petting. She noticing the dark blue collar that matched it's bright eyes and asked, "Snowflake Pixel, huh? Well, I guess you are a special one."

Snowflake not liking Xander's humor, bit her on her thumb, growling, _Not funny, human,_ and dug it's claws into Xander's arm.

"Oww! Okay, yeah, I deserved that." Xander muttered, to Snow. The kitten let long purr and licked it's chops satisfied that Xander had learned her lesson.

"So, would you like, milk or tuna?" Xander asked Snowflake.

" _Ble-ow_." _Tuna, of course,_ Snow told her. Glad that he that his human could understand him.

"Milk it is," Xander agreed and yelled for Kelsey to watch the store.

_Well, mostly understand, we'll work on it,_ Snow thought as Xander took him up a set of stairs.

To the small apartment above the store that Xander used to crash after late night patrols, showers and to fix quick meals at. "Oh, by the way? If you are going to stay? Your going to visit the vet's office."

" _Blert?"_ _If I do that does that mean I can stay with you?_ Snow asked, sadly.

"Of course, you can stay. If you want." Xander said rubbing Snowflake's head right between his ears.

Snowflake purred, having found a good human servant to take care of him. _And when the time comes I'll take care of her._ Snow thought, happily.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What fandom would you like to see?  
> Could use some suggestions.  
> My Tumblr: lln3dseethelight.tumblr.com  
> Come talk to me


End file.
